


Something (Not) Wrong

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fire, Gen, Hetalia Kink Meme, Pyromania, Smoking, de-anon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lithuania hadn't noticed at first, but when he did, he began to wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something (Not) Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> on the kink meme (prompt and story): http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/82345.html?thread=506452905#cmt506452905

~*~

  
Lithuania hadn't noticed it at first.   
  
It was hard to notice something that small. Well, at first it was small. Estonia was always the quiet one, Lithuania didn't really had to pay attention to him. He was always good. Doing what he told at the drop of a hat. (Lithuania only could say that he had the other's who raised his "brother", but part of him always worried there was something more.) So when the little shed near the big barn on Poland's land caught fire all those years ago, it came to a shock when Estonia was the only one there, staring at the flame with a small smile on his face. Lithuania did what any sane person would do at the time and ushered the younger nation away.   
  
Estonia looked about 14 at the time.   
  
Years later, a couple years before Sweden came to take his brothers away from him and Poland, there was another incident. Of course, at the time, Lithuania never knew about it. He was never told, not until Soviet Era and Latvia was drunk and told about the time that Estonia accidentally caught Latvia's arm on fire when the older boy was making a make-shift bon fire in the backyard, and the younger one had gotten in the way slightly. Lithuania had been more than mildly surprised; he didn't expect to learn something so terrifying. So he confronted Estonia, who rolled his eyes and explained that he was just interested in the action of the burning of leaves and how it released some form of chemicals in the air.   
  
Lithuania believed him. Eduard was always someone who wanted to learn.   
  
Maybe Lithuania shouldn't have.   
  
It happened not long after the Soviet Era ended, there was a special meeting in France, something about something that Lithuania could never remember. Actually most of the night was blurry, the bar had been an open one and he kept drinking and really what was that meeting/party even for? But that didn't matter, what did matter is that towards the middle of the night, Lithuania had spied Estonia playing with matches. Cigarette between his lips, tip glowing and Estonia's fingers flicking the match over the matchbook strip. A flame would pop into life, Eduard's eyes drawn to it immediately, never leaving it even as his hands had shaken it out. The process would then be repeated, and it was up until Eduard had finished his cigarette, than those little sticks of flame would be shoved in his pocket. Cigarette thrown to the floor, stared at, then crushed underneath the fancy dress shoes the middle Baltic wore.   
  
Lithuania hid, not wanting to be caught spying.   
  
He looked it up when he got home, people who did what Eduard had done, they were pyromaniacs. There were multiple different reasons that could've explained why Eduard did what he did, but deep inside Lithuania believed that none of those reasons would truly explain why. Eduard wasn't crazy, he wasn't anti-social, he wasn't sexually abused or neglected, he wasn't a truant as a child, he wasn't anything on the list. He just liked fire. Lithuania wanted to get to the bottom of it, see if he could talk to Estonia about stopping before anyone got seriously injured, but he didn't. He knew that Eduard wouldn't do anything if there was even a slight chance of hurting anyone. Even though trusting Eduard might not be the brightest idea, it was what Lithuania thought was right.   
  
Though, he did let Estonia know that he knew about the problem. 

Not right away. No, he waited, watched and categorized how dangerous Estonia might be. Did he just randomly start fires everywhere, including places where someone might get hurt? Did he ever try to purposely hurt someone or himself? All the answers pointed to "no". So he confronted him after a meeting one day, sat his brother down, explained what he had learned on the subject and then offered to hear whatever Estonia had to say about the matter.   
  
"Ok."   
  
Lithuania blinked, "That's it?" He asked. "No trying to convince me that you aren't going to hurt anyone, that it's controlled, that you're perfectly sane and perfectly fine. No nothing?"   
  
"No." Estonia blinked, "Do you want that though? I can if you want."   
  
"No, no, you don't have to." Lithunia paused, "Well, than, I guess that all I have to is to tell you to be safe."   
  
"I will." Estonia sighed before looking away, "I'm going to go then." And he got up, giving a small smile before leaving the room.   
  
Lithuania watched, confused. Should he do something? Was there something he should say, he sighed again. Maybe he shouldn't have just let Estonia get up and walk away, maybe he should've made the younger nation talk to him. He might've been able to find out why Eduard liked starting fires. What if there were real problems deep down, what if something- Lithuania cut off those thoughts, it was too late. Sure, he could go back and ask, but if he knew Eduard like he did - because after all, you do not live with someone for as long as he did and not get to know the other, Eduard would have his walls up. Taurys would not be able to get to the other's core, his only chance flew out the window as quickly as it came.   
  
"What if I talk to Finland..." He mused before shrugging. Maybe he should just butt out, Eduard didn't seem to be in danger of hurting anyone or himself so he was just pushing too hard.   
  
For right now, at least.

~*~


End file.
